continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Pria
Pria is the fifth episode of Stargate: Enterprise Season One. Plot The crew of the Enterprise meet a young woman named Pria Lavesque, a time-travelling antiques dealer determined to steal the DSC-304 vessel for private collectors in the future. Script Chapters Teaser FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise is trapped in a dark matter storm, a huge chunk slams into the port Asgard shield bubble making it flicker as the ship tills to port. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Jolts rock the ship hard making it spark. TAYLOR (Maj. Carlson) Kara find us away out here now! Then a huge mass heads for the bridge and slams into it. EXT-SPACE Enterprise explodes into a thousand pieces as it freezes. PRIA Hold at four minutes, and give me the Enterprise's current course through the void. Holo-screen shows the BC-304's course to Pegasus to do recon on Queen Death's forces. PRIA (Smirks) Ready a ship and set time drive for two thousand and Nine, (beat) you're mine. Screen resumes Enterprise's destruction in the dark matter storm. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits) Act One FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise travels through hyperspace to the Pegasus Galaxy. (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) INT-INFIRMARY Doctor Carlson is running a scan on Colonel Taylor. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) Breath in and hold. Taylor does this and waits as Dr. Carlson is scanning her. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) And exhale Colonel. Taylor breathes out. TAYLOR (Annoyed) I hate getting my physical done. Carlson runs the scanner over her as he's looking at the tablet. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) It has to be done by the order I.O.A Colonel. Taylor rolls her eyes. TAYLOR (Sighs) I feel fine. Then the intercom activates. MARTIN (Intercom) All Senior Officers report to the bridge. Taylor gets up and gets her jacket on and heads out. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise exits hyperspace as an Asteroid flies by the ship heading towards the star. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor walks onto the bridge. TAYLOR (to Martin) Report? Martin turns to her. MARTIN We picked up a distress call in this sector, (beat) its from a small mining ship. Taylor nods at Major Sutherland and the transmission comes over speakers. PRIA (Intercom) This is Captain Pria Lavesque of the mining ship Horizon, I'm in trouble I'm trapped on an asteroid it's heading towards a nearby star in this system. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Let's go get her. EXT-SPACE Enterprise approaches the comet as it breaks apart. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor gets up from her chair as the rest look at the comet. MASON Looks like a sun diver. Sutherland confused. SUTHERLAND A Sun diver is a asteroid that got caught in the gravitational pull of a star. It basically makes a kamikaze dive until it's vaporized by the heat. Carlson looks at her console. CARLSON (Pilot) Sensors are picking the mining ship. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR (to Sutherland) Open a channel. Sutherland inputs commands into the console. SUTHERLAND Channel open. Taylor straights her jacket. TAYLOR (to com) Unidentified vessel, this is the United States Airforce Interstellar vessel Enterprise Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor in command do you acknowledge? A few hours of silence then the viewer shows the bridge of the vessel. PRIA (On side viewer) Colonel thank god you're here I'm trapped on the surface. TAYLOR How's your life-support system? PRIA (Side viewer) It's great but it's getting pretty hot in here. TAYLOR Hang on we're coming to get you. Channel closed. TAYLOR Think how can we get her off that rock? John thinks. MARTIN (To Taylor) Marcia if I can get a jumper there and dock with the ship I can get her of the mining ship and back here. Taylor thinks. TAYLOR (shakes her head) (To Martin) John you're gonna need a pretty good pilot to pull it off, (beat) the gravity well is too strong for you no offense. Martin thinks again. MARTIN What if we get the ship close then we use the grapplers and reel her in. Taylor sits in her chair. TAYLOR Do it full power to shields! Carlson inputs commands into her console. EXT-SPACE Enterprise gets close to the rock, as pieces hit the Asgard shields. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Ship shudders. CARLSON (Pilot) We're five thousand meters! Mason looks at his console. MASON (Shocked) The Comet is breaking apart! EXT-SPACE A big piece of the comet hits the shields making the forward shields flicker. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant spews from the ceiling. MASON (Off his console) Shields down to seventeen percent! TAYLOR Fire Grappler! Mason presses the fire button. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise's under belly fires a pair of hooks and they latch onto the hull of the mining ship, as the area where the ship is rips apart as the ship is reeled in towards the ship. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Ship shudders. TAYLOR Get us out of here now full sub-light. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON Aye, Colonel. EXT-SPACE Enterprise moves away from the comet as it breaks apart as the mining ship is being reeled onto the ship. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE CARLSON (Pilot) We've got the ship bringing it into the port 302 bay now. Marcia leans back in her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Resume our previous heading Major. EXT-SPACE (HYPERSPACE) Enterprise is traveling through hyperspace resuming it's course to the Pegasus Galaxy. INT-INFIRMARY Doctor Carlson is scanning Pria. CARLSON (CMO): What the hell were you doing trying to land on a comet? Pria snickers. PRIA (Smiles) Oh, I was returning from a mining expedition in the Matar system, and I encountered a Wraith cruiser. I managed to outrun it, (beat) but it drained my power. My sensors detected a dysonium deposit inside the comet. So, it was either try and land there and get the fuel that I needed, or sit around and wait to die. Taylor and Martin looks at each other. TAYLOR (Pria) Luckily for you we were heading to Atlantis. PRIA (Nods) Thanks Colonel. Both Taylor and Martin leave the Infirmary. TAYLOR Assign her quarters. MARTIN (Nods) Aye, Colonel. CUT TO INT-GUEST QUARTERS Doors open. MARTIN (To Pria) Here you go Captain you can relax here as we head to the Alpha Site, you can gate to Atlantis then Earth. Pria look around. PRIA (Smiles) Thank Major. Martin leaves the quarters as Pria taps on a device. PRIA (Into device) I'm in standby. (End of Act One, Fade out) Act Two FADE IN EXT-SPACE (HYPERSPACE) Enterprise is traveling through hyperspace. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Screen shows the maps. MARTIN For weeks Queen Death and her forces have been assaulting SG teams from Atlantis here, here, and here everytime they exit the Stargate, she sends a sizable ground troops to the planets forcing them to gate back to Atlantis. Martin sits at the table when Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR (Sighs) It's frustrating Mister Woosley to the point where he's thinking of suspending all off-world travel till this matter is resolved. Before anyone could reply the ship is forced out of hyperspace as alarms blare. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE The senior staff rushes to their posts as Taylor stands in front of her chair. TAYLOR (Worried) Report?? SAMPSON-CARLSON Unknown Colonel! Another jolt. MARTIN Well we're getting pounded by something. Then Tina figures out what's going on. SAMPSON-CARLSON (To Taylor) Colonel, I believe we may have encountered a concentrated dark matter storm. Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Is that a thing? SAMPSON-CARLSON There extremely rare. Another loud bang, then Pria walks onto the bridge. PRIA Colonel I believe I can help. Taylor turns to her. TAYLOR (To Pria) How? She walks to her. PRIA We encountered a dark matter storm on a mining expedition to Pollux 5. Adjust your weapons array to flood the area with neutralized axion particles. Tina chimes in. SAMPSON-CARLSON I never heard of something like that before. PRIA: Do it, trust me. Taylor turns to Martin. MARTIN (nods) We should give it a try. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR Do it. Mason inputs commands into his console. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise floods the area with axion particles and massive bubbles surround the Daedalus-Class vessel. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor gets up. TAYLOR My god. Window shows the dark matter. TAYLOR (to Carlson) Kara get us out of here impulse speed. Carlson inputs commands into her console. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise tries to move but it rams a dark matter bubble. INT-BRIDGE OF ENTERPRISE CARLSON (Conn officer) I can't find away out of here it's like a traffic jam. Martin turns to Taylor. EXT-SPACE The camera pans back as the Archer is trapped in the storm. (End of Act One, Fade out,) Act Three FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Dark Matter Storm) Enterprise is trapped and can't escape from the storm as one of the bubbles strikes the ship's port side causing it to till to port. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and lights flickering as the crew is thrown about by the jolts from one of the bubbles. MASON (off his console) Sir! The impacts have severely weakened our shields, (beat) Structural damage is imminent. Taylor turns to Major Carlson. TAYLOR Carlson what are our options? She raises her hands. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Colonel, I've never even seen a dark matter storm, (beat) let alone flown through one. Pria chimes in. PRIA I can do it. Taylor looks at her. TAYLOR Really? She nods. TAYLOR Major? Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (to Taylor) Colonel this is way beyond me if I was in an F-302 interceptor fighter I could get out of here but this ship is too big. Another huge jolt rocks the ship harder as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the MSD and coolant vents from it, Mason looks at his console. MASON (Worried) (Off his console) Shields have failed one more hit will finish us. Taylor nods and Pria goes to the helm station as Carlson vacates the station for her she sits in the chair and she inputs commands into the console. PRIA Diverting powe from Asgard plasma beam weapons to sublight engines hang on. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise flies through the dark matter storm dodging several dark matter bubbles that almost hits the ship to take it out. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Pria inputs several commands into the console as she moves the steering column as well. MASON Captain we're coming towards a huge bubble of dark matter, (beat) if we don't take evasive action we'll be destroyed. Pria inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise goes between them and then exits the storm. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. TAYLOR Damage report? Mason looks at his console. MASON (off his console) Communications arrays have been destroyed, but, otherwise, we are intact. Martin chimes in. MARTIN No com chatters?? Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND (Nods) Yes total coms black out Major. Pria chimes in. PRIA Well you know, there's a Consortium base only a day away from here. I have some friends there, (beat) and I'm sure they'll be happy to refit your communications array. Plus, you can drop me off, I'll be out of your hair. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. Taylor readjusts her chair. TAYLOR Alright put it in the helm and we'll head there as soon as the hull is repaired. She does so and Carlson sets a course and engages sub-light engines. MASON Hey Pria I was hoping that I could swing by your quarters and help you fix anything that was knocked off your table when we were in that storm. She smiles. PRIA Sure. She left the bridge as Mason sits at his console. CUT TO INT-GUEST QUARTERS PRIA (smirks) (to com) Device works ready to bring ship to you now. (End of Act Three, fade out) Act Four FADE IN EXT-SPACE (HYPERSPACE) Enterprise is heading to the mining outpost for repairs, and to drop off Pria. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE The crew are going about their business. MARTIN (Surprised) Marcia I checked the Pegasus Alpha Site personnel list and there's no mention of a Captain Pria Lavseque. Taylor looks at the Tablet. TAYLOR You sure John? MARTIN (Nods) Yeah I doubled and even triple checked and she's not on it. WILLIAMS (Intercom) Colonel Taylor report to Engineering. TAYLOR (Into earwig) We're on our way Chief Jack you've got the bridge. She sees he's not at his post. TAYLOR Marie you've got the bridge and find out where our Chief Of Security is at. She goes to the Captain's Chair as both Taylor and Martin leaves the bridge. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Both Colonel Taylor and Major Martin walk into the engine room. TAYLOR (to Williams) Report?? She leads them to one of the Control Crystal hatches. WILLIAMS You're going to want to see this I was doing a routine check on the port power relays when I found this. She pulls out the Control Crystal hatch and a rectangle shape object is between the crystals. TAYLOR (Surprised) What the hell is it? She shrugs her shoulders. WILLIAMS Unknown. MARTIN Whatever it is it's hacked our firewalls, and learning about the ship. Taylor is surprised by the sight of the block. TAYLOR Damn it's in the engine placement. Taylor and Martin leave Engine room. INT-CORRIDOR TAYLOR (Into Earwig) Major Mason have a security team head to Pria's quarters. MASON (Intercom) Aye, Colonel INT-GUEST QUARTERS Pria is drinking her cup of vodka when the door chimed. PRIA Come. The door opens and Major Mason wearing a tactical vest and holding a AR-15 with two Marines holding M-16s. MASON Pria by orders of Colonel Marcia Taylor you're under arrest for sabotage of our power systems. She sips her cup of vodka, then Colonel Taylor walks into the room. TAYLOR (to Pria) What the hell is going on, we found something in one of our control crystal hatches. PRIA (Smiles) That's an interesting piece of technology that I brought with me with a few commands it can pilot a ship, that's how I was able to fly your ship through that dark matter storm. She inputs commands into a device on her forearm. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING As Williams is studying the device it activates. EXT-SPACE Enterprise does a sharp turn to port. INT-GUEST QUARTERS CARLSON (Pilot, OC) Bridge to Colonel Taylor. Taylor presses her earwig. TAYLOR (into earwig) Taylor here go ahead Major. CARLSON (Over com) There's something taking over helm control, we just changed course to two-one-five mark eighteen. Taylor turns to Pria. TAYLOR (into earwig) Standby Taylor out, what the hell is going on and is in control of my ship? Pria leans back on the couch. PRIA (Smiles) It's tapped into helm control. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR Release my ship. PRIA No you see you all were suppose to die in that dark matter storm. Taylor, Martin, and Mason are shocked by this. (End of Act Four, Fade out) Act Five FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise is at sub-light speed heading to somewhere in Pegasus. INT-GUEST QUARTERS TAYLOR What the hell are you talking about Pria. She leans back in the couch not saying a word, Taylor, Martin, Mason as well as his two security officers leave her quarters. INT-CORRIDOR (OUTSIDE PRIA'S QUARTERS) TAYLOR (Sighs, to Mason) Post your men on this deck she's not to leave her quarters is that clear Major. MASON (nods) Aye, Colonel. Both Taylor and Martin leave. EXT-SPACE Enterprise flies at sub-light speed. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Chief Williams disconnects some audio systems in the computer. WILLIAMS That's it. I've disconnected the visual and audio pickups. We can talk without being monitored by the computer. TAYLOR (To Senior Staff) Well we've got an hour till we reach Wraith Space, and I don't want to fight my way out so we need to find away to knock her control of our ship out options?? Williams chimes in. WILLIAMS I could hit it with an electro magnetic pulse on a low setting, (beat) give me a few minutes to work it out and I'll get back to you. Taylor nods. TAYLOR Now what about her ship, anything useful? Doctor Sampson chimes in. SAMPSON-CARLSON Her ship is more advance then any ship we've seen, and it's not from our time. MSD Shows Pria's ship as it shows as a diagram. SAMPSON-CARLSON (Sighs) I been looking at it's power grid, (beat) so far its way behind me. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise approaches the unknown quantum wormhole. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor looks at the window showing the quantum wormhole. SAMPSON-CARLSON (off her console) It's a temporal Wormhole. Pria beams onto the bridge. TAYLOR What the hell! Two security guards come onto the bridge and aim their P-90s at Pria but she uses the device to have their weapons beamed away. PRIA (to Taylor) Sorry to barge in like this, it's just we're approaching the rendezvous point. Pria walks up close to the window. MASON (To Pria) Pria please give the Colonel back control of the Enterprise. Pria turns to him. PRIA (Smirks) You don't get it you all died. If I let you go I'd be the one who altered the timeline. Console beeps as Major Carlson looks at her console screen. CARLSON (Pilot) Uh, Colonel we're going in. Taylor looks at the window. EXT-SPACE Enterprise enters the wormhole and travels through it. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Lights are flickering as well as consoles as the crew hangs onto their consoles and rails. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise emerges from the wormhole and approaches an unknown vessel. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE PRIA (to com) Lavesque to Binzian ship. I have the merchandise, as promised. Ship jolts. SUTHERLAND (off her console) We're locked in a tractor beam. EXT-SPACE The Binzian Ship tractors the BC-304 towards it. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE SUTHERLAND We're being hailed. Pria activate the viewer. BUYER (On side viewer) Poz shivik, Zars Lavesque. Shto kavak lo? Pria looks at the crew. PRIA (to com) Couple of scratches. Nothing that would affect the value in any significant way. Regardless, I'll be happy to negotiate the price. Surreptitiously, Taylor signals Martin with a look. Martin nods, almost imperceptibly and inputs commands into one of the consoles. BUYER (side viewer) Shtak fehvor zemik, dosh mook fillory vem. Pria folds her arms. PRIA Of course. Nobody's trying to stiff you here. While Pria's attention is focused on the viewer discussing the price with the buyer, Martin catches Sutherland's eye. Sutherland nods, works her console. BUYER (on viewer) Pohzhy revost deck ferenos. Ofor feclis eez meseem. PRIA (Smiles) Always like to keep the customer happy. Taylor gives the signal. TAYLOR NO! What the hell are you doing? A Security Guard grabs her arm. TAYLOR Kara get us out of here maximum sub-light! Carlson inputs commands into her console and moves the steering column. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise goes into a great arch and heads towards the wormhole. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE MARTIN Their reactivating their tractor beam! Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR (to Mason) Remodulate the shields Major! Major Mason inputs commands into his console. EXT-SPACE Enterprise deflects the tractor beam. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE SAMPSON-CARLSON We're reentering the wormhole. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise enters the wormhole and exits back into the 21st century. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Lights turn back on as the crew is surprised by returning to their own time. TAYLOR (intercom) Full stop, this is the Colonel all hands stand down from general quarters damage control teams submit damage reports to the first Officer. She walks over to Pria. PRIA You could of been legends in my time Colonel. Taylor folds her arms. TAYLOR (Sighs) But it wouldn't be home, (to Security officer) take her to the brig. They take her off the bridge. TAYLOR (to Major Sutherland) Get me General O'Neill. CUT TO EXT-SPACE Enterprise is next to the temporal wormhole that leads to the twenty-ninth century. SAMPSON-CARLSON (Off screen) He said what! INT-TAYLOR'S OFFICE TAYLOR He wants that wormhole gone. Tina paces about mad. SAMPSON-CARLSON (To Taylor) Did you tell him that this could be the biggest discovery since the Stargates in both the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies? Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR Yeah I did but the General doesn't want this to happen again. Sampson still isn't happy about it. SAMPSON-CARLSON (Sighs) He's robbing us of a great discovery Colonel. Doors chimed. TAYLOR Come. The doors open and Mason escorts Pria into the office. TAYLOR Could you two give us a minute? They leave as Pria walks up to her desk. PRIA (Smirks) I guess the good Doctor isn't happy about you turning down the discovery of a lifetime? Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR I have orders from my Commanding Officer, if I don't close that wormhole then I'd be disobeying a direct order from my superior officer back at Homeworld Command. Pria leans forward. PRIA Your ship is too valuable to be destroyed, if you do this you'll be altering the timeline Colonel. Taylor presses her earwig. TAYLOR (Into earwig) Taylor to bridge fire. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise fires her Asgard plasma beam on the starboard side it strikes the wormhole causing the wormhole to implode. INT-TAYLOR'S OFFICE Pria vanishes. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor walks onto the bridge. SAMPSON-CARLSON There goes our chance to study it. Taylor sits in her command chair. TAYLOR It's too risky and we had our orders, (To Carlson) Kara set our course for Atlantis and engage the hyperdrive. Kara inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Pilot) Aye, Colonel engaging hyperdrive now. EXT-SPACE Enterprise enters hyperspace. (End of Act Five, Fade out, ending credits) Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Captain Kara Carlson *TBA as Major Marie Sutherland *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *Becky Elliot as Doctor Rachel Nelson Special Guest Star *TBA as Pria Lavesque Trivia Notes Background Information